Over the last several years it has become apparent that serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine; 5-HT) is associated directly or indirectly with a number of physiological phenomena, including appetite, memory, thermoregulation, sleep, sexual behavior, anxiety, depression, and hallucinogenic behavior [Glennon, R. A., J. Med. Chem 30, 1 (1987)].
5-HT receptors have been identified in the central nervous system (CNS; brain and spinal cord) and in peripheral tissues including the gastrointestinal tract, lung, heart, blood vessels, and various other smooth muscle tissues.
It has been recognized that there are multiple types of 5-HT receptors. These receptors have been classified as 5-HT1, 5-HT2, and 5-HT3 with at least the 5-HT1 receptor being further divided into sub-classes identified as 5-HT1A, 5-HT1B, 5-HT1C, and 5-HT1D.
In the CNS, 5-HT receptors are located post-synaptically, on neurons that receive serotonergic input, and presynaptically on 5-HT releasing neurons The presynaptic receptors are believed to function to sense the concentration of 5-HT in the synaptic cleft and modulate the further release of 5-HT accordingly.
Generally, an "agonist" is a chemical compound that mimics the action of the endogenous neurotransmitter at receptors.
Direct-acting serotonin agonists are chemical substances that bind to and mimic the action of serotonin on serotonin receptors.
Indirect-acting serotonin agonists are chemical substances that increase the concentration of serotonin in the synaptic cleft Indirect serotonin agonists include inhibitors of a serotonin specific uptake carrier, agents that release serotonin from storage granules, agents (serotonin precursors) that increase serotonin formation, and monoamine oxidase (MAO) inhibitors that block serotonin degradation and thereby increase the amount of serotonin available.
The primary focus of research efforts surrounding the biochemistry and physiology of serotonin and serotonin agonists has been directed toward the CNS, generally, and the brain in particular.
Serotonin is known to have a number of actions in the gastrointestinal tract. It is known that the intravenous infusion in humans of 5-HT or 5-HTP (5-hydroxytryptophane) inhibits the volume and acidity of both spontaneous and histamine induced gastric secretion while simultaneously increasing the production of mucus [Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology, Vol XIX, "5-Hydroxytryptamine and Related Indolealkylamines" Erspamer, V., sub-ed., Springer-Verlog, New York, 1966, pp. 329-335]. It is not known whether binding at one or some combination of 5-HT receptor sites is required to effect this inhibition response or which receptor(s) are involved.
It is known that 5-HT receptors in smooth muscle of the gastrointestinal tract mediate contraction of this tissue. The rat fundus and guinea pig ileum are widely used for in vitro studies of 5-HT agonists and antagonists. The enterochromaffin cells of the gastrointestinal tract are the major site of 5-HT production in the body. Although 5-HT and 5-HT receptors are known to be present in the gastrointestinal tract, their physiological roles are not clear.
It has been discovered that direct acting 5-HT1A agonists inhibit the secretion of gastric acid. These agents are, therefore, useful in the treatment of conditions where inhibition of gastric acid secretion is necessary or desirable such as gastric and peptic ulceration.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of inhibiting gastric acid secretion by administering to a mammal in need of such treatment a compound having direct-acting 5-HT1A receptor agonist activity.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the subsequent description and the appended claims.